


Twenty Questions with Arizona Robbins and Erica Hahn.

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: If in another life, after Erica had fled Seattle Grace and Arizona was flying from New York before having seen Callie again what would these two talk about? What are the twenty questions they would want to ask each other? The answers might surprise you.





	Twenty Questions with Arizona Robbins and Erica Hahn.

**Author's Note:**

> Erica and Arizona are sitting up at the bar sipping on wine slowly and erm getting to know each other or rather playing twenty questions, drinking style. They each only had one bail-out shot and they could make the other use it strategically. It was game on.

Erica: Why did you wear roller skates for shoes?

 

Arizona: When I was a kid I moved around a lot but my dad would always take me skating. It made me feel calm and safe. I did it in every city through school, mes school, at work. It was fun for the kids, faster than walking and I had fun. I thought I lost everything when I couldn’t skate anymore.

 

Erica: Why don’t you still wear roller skates for shoes?

 

Arizona: I only have one leg. 

 

Erica: Oh. 

 

Arizona: I was so mad at Callie for cutting off my leg but she saved me life. She saw what I couldn’t. And she stayed there for me. And took me skating again.

 

Erica: that’s pretty badass.

 

Arizona: What’s the funniest or weirdest thing a patient has said to you?

 

Erica: I had a psychic healer who paraded around the hospital touching all of my patients. She may or may not have infused Bailey’s child with psychic energy after eluding me when I tried to take her up for surgery. And you?

 

Arizona: A violent minor pregnant criminal girl patient asked me if I always talk like rainbows and unicorns were about to come out of my ass.

 

Erica: Yep.

 

Arizona: that’s what Jo said. Actually I think I once said to Minnick that I was a walking rainbow… jo said later she jokes about Jo kissing my ass. Not literally I mean. 

 

Erica: Yep. Wait wait wait you actually had physical contact with a violent criminal in a prison?

 

Arizona: Yep. I called her honey. She said she hated pet names but I did anyways. I do with all the moms. Not in a sexual way like in a nice way. I told her she should be so proud of herself. I smile wide and big. Like I would like if I were having a kid. She held her and smiled and cooed at her. Like when we had Sofia.

 

Erica: Hot. That’s badass god I never would have taken you to be that hardcore. And I thought I was McExtreme.

 

Arizona: She could read my mind. Tell when I was lying.

 

Erica: Like everyone else? Honey you wear your heart on your sleeve. You keep smiling but your eyes change when you have bad new but you don’t want to say it. Or when you’re horny but too proud to admit it.

 

Arizona: That’s what April said. Not the horny part. My heart this was like me when I thought I was losing custody. Except not because that mom wanted nothing to do with her. Would give her up. I almost did that to Callie took Sophia away from her. Her heart broke. More than my heart broke when I held Bailey’s hand and she told me Karev was going to prison. And Wilson just wanted something to be good. 

 

Erica: And what did Callie say?

 

Arizona: She never. Oh I guess she wouldn’t want me to know that she could read my mind. That’s smart actually. You know all those years at Grey Sloan and I never got a McNickname. Sad actually.

 

Erica: Yours would be McDimples. McGay or McLesbian is too forward. 

 

Arizona: Yep. Callie would have been McBabies. She was always crazy for babies. 

 

Arizona: If Christina Yang is just like you as an intern why do you hate her?

 

Erica: Because she’s  _ exactly _ like me as an intern.

 

Arizona: What do you mean by that?

 

Erica: I promised Preston Burke I’d sleep with him to get the top marks in the class at John Hopkins University but then he pulled out his penis and I actually gagged and bailed so he took top place. So we both would sleep with our boss to get ahead and we both banged Burke. Sort of. 

 

Arizona: Did you ever tell Christina Yang that?

 

Erica: Never have, never will.

 

Arizona: Oh.

 

Erica: Were you jealous of Mark Sloan?

 

Arizona: Till the day he died… Were you jealous of Mark Sloan?

 

Erica: I threatened to stab him in the heart.

 

Arizona: If you were straight who would you go for?

 

Erica: Mark Sloan. 

 

Arizona: REALLY? God it took me a while for me to even like him he always stared at my boobs. 

 

Erica: i’m lower on the kinsey scale than you. Really. I told him too, I told him that he was too pretty and that  if we didn’t work together that we would probably be. I told Yang I date men. I did at the time. Obviously I broke both rules for Callie. You? If you were straight who would you go for?

 

Arizona: Hahahah I don’t know in what universe I wouldn’t be gay. I kissed one boy one time. He died in the hospital I was with him. We were like seven. Callie was jealous it was cute. But I guess it would be Alex Karev. Part of me loves his soul. He humbled me one of my first day. I trained him to heal children. Tiny humans!

 

Erica: Oh yes believe me honey, I’ve heard about the Tiny Humans and Tiny Human Makers. And Alex Karev was the first doctor I ever met at Seattle Grace. He called me “the intense chick” and took me in a helicopter. It was fun. I think he started calling me McExtreme. 

 

Arizona: Were you ever tempted by an intern?

 

Erica: Oh god yes, had to be very proactive. To be more honest I had quite the lust for Yang. I did everything I could to keep her off my service including saying I didn’t like her. Scolding at her when Callie and Christina were roommates. She was a pain with the brown nosing and sucking up. But her skill was impeccable and I like raven hair.

 

While I came in from Seattle Pres I could afford to compliment her. Told her she could become half the surgeon Burke was. But once she was my student I couldn’t be near her. Killed me to watch her work. I pushed her harder than any student I ever had so she’s succeed. She would have done anything to have me teach her, and I wouldn’t want to take advantage of her like Burke did. I wouldn’t want to take pieces of her away for myself. 

 

Arizona: Well, you’re better than I am. I gave into temptation. When me and Callie were separated there was a pretty little thing named Leah Murphy. She wasn’t the brightest surgeon but she was empathetic and kind. She saw me drunk on champagne in a closet with April Kepner while Callie pretended I was dead to raise funds.

 

So she got us in a cab that night and she followed me home. Apparently I was passed out and we hung out. Made grilled cheeses and watched craniotomies on tv. We hung out and she brought me coffee the next day but I didn’t remember. She stood up to me but then asked me out at Joe’s. She told me nothing happened but I told her she was pretty and I slept with her. She idolized me and I toyed with her. Not my finest moment. 

 

Erica: But I asked if you were ever tempted

 

Arizona: Yeah that too. There was this sweet little redhead thing. Her name was Jo and she is Alex’s. When Callie and I were over she walked into the bathroom while I was about to take a shower. She was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. Nice ass, nice breasts. Standing there naked like a tease, stripping for me. And she looked at me like she was daring me. It was a bad situation, Alex is practically my son and Jo was an intern and after that policy was instituted after me and you know I’m a girl who likes girls and god it was just an awkward situation.

 

Erica: So did you do her?

 

Arizona: Doesn’t answer instead she takes a her bail out shot. “So tell me about your mother, Erica her name was Kathleen right?”

 

Erica: Takes her bail out shot. 

 

Erica: Mmm. Alright, why did you break up with Callie after? She dares ask, knowing Arizona couldn’t bail now but she couldn’t either. They were going off the deep end now. 

 

Arizona: She broke up with me. After all that happened I was starting a new fellowship and she was doing research and we were full time with Sophia and thinking of having another kid. We were at couple’s therapy and we were supposed to not talk or touch each other for thirty days to see how we felt. We got to say 29 and slept together and lied about it. She said she felt free. She walked away from me. I loved her. Why did Callie break up with you Erica?

 

Erica: I broke up with her. She cheated on me with Mark while we were together and sided with Izzie Stevens about Denny Duquette’s heart transplant drama. Anyways I told her she couldn’t kind of side with Izzie Stevens and she couldn’t be kind of a Lesbian. And that I didn’t know her at all. I walked away from her. And I regret it. I could have said “you can’t be kind of a cheater”. That was fair. She only slept with him to learn to do me. Which is insane but she really wanted to learn.

 

Arizona: I cheated on her once. There was this redhead doctor from away who worked on a case with me. Lauren took my coffee and flirted with me. And she wanted me even without a leg not trying to fix me. So I kissed her with the lights off and slept with her during a storm. I was going to lie but she put on my scrubs with my wedding ring pinned to them. Callie saw it right away.

 

Erica: Jesus Arizona, that’s cold.

 

Arizona: I know, especially after the plane crash. She took care of me for months. I helped her through a car crash, bankruptcy, coming out to her dad and George dying. We were even by that point. We might have lasted had we been honest in therapy. But that ship has sailed. I still love her.

 

Erica: I still love her too. Couldn’t be around her after it all went down. Left without a word. You know I actually dated Lauren back then before she met you. But she cheated on me and had no problem with it. I would cry to Addison Montgomery who I know you know too. I never came back.

 

Arizona: What did you like about Callie?

 

Erica: God, well we were best friends until Addison asked her if she was speaking the Vagina Monologues with me. She could outdrink me and still beat me at darts. We dated for ages before we actually went to bed together. And we sucked at it at first but it got better. You know sometimes I still think about it, what we could have been but I don’t think either of us were ready then to have that kind of relationship. Now it’s your turn what did you like about Callie?

 

Arizona: for me it’s a whole lot of little things. You know in the early years I was more her caretaker than the other way round. I bailed her out of crisis after crisis, when she came out to her dad and he disowned and robbed her, when she lost her job back talking at Webber before he promoted her as an attending, when George O’Malley died, the car crash. She never left my side I can’t believe I left hers after the plane crash. Do you still love her? Do you still love Callie Torres?

 

Erica: Yes, I still love Callie Torres. Do you still love Callie Torres?

 

Arizona: Yes I still love Callie Torres. 

 

Erica: Who was your first?

 

Arizona: Joanne. I brought her home to my mom and she already knew she was my girlfriend. But Carlie was my first serious relationship. I thought I was going to die when she left me. I dated Addison before you did for like ever before you guys broke up. Before she dated Izzie like she did when she was an intern and now they’re together. Who was, wait it was Callie wasn’t it.

 

Erica: You know if Arizona, Addison & Alex Karev all worked together you’d be the AAA team for sad sad babies. Like triple A batteries bringing them to life. Sounds like a good Reddit post. Anyways, to answer you,  I was her first too, Callie’s. First woman anyways.

 

Arizona: I know. I said no to her the first time she asked me out after I kissed her. But then she interrupted my date and told me why I should date her and how maybe I was inexperienced. That girl dumped me but I got with Callie. 

 

Erica: God, just look at us. Both still pining over our best friend and lover from years long gone. 

 

Arizona: Who did you first come out to? I first came out to my friend, my brother’s best friend. My first and only boyfriend who I kissed once and when I told Callie she was pissed off.

 

Erica: Yeah she’s hot when she’s jealous. I first came out to Callie. I was in bed with her. We just had sex. I had an epiphany. 

 

Arizona: TELL. ME.

 

Erica: Umm apparently you already know but here goes. I am not crying for you though.

 

“When I was a kid, I would get these headaches, and I went to the doctor, and they said that I needed glasses. I get the glasses, and I put them on, and I'm in the car on the way home, and suddenly I yell. Because the big green blobs that I had been staring at my whole life, they weren't big green blobs. They were leaves on trees. And I didn’t even know I was missing the leaves. I didn't even know that leaves existed, and then...leaves! You, are glasses” (I Mean CALLIE). 

 

Arizona: That’s the gayest thing I ever heard. You could be on the TV tropes page for closet key. 

 

Erica: Yep she was my closet key. I was hers. Though not yours your had already known you liked girls. 

 

Arizona: So If we’re polar opposites in personalities, how the hell did Callie like us both?

 

Erica: She has a thing for blondes. 

 

Arizona: I think it's the eyes. She likes blue eyes. But honestly you’re less, peppy than me or penny or even O’Malley. Maybe you’re the one who doesn’t fit the trope?

 

Erica: I was peppy around her. Do you have a type?

 

Arizona: Yep. Dark hair. Darker skin. Foreign language. Ortho Gods. Exception to the rule was an orgasm scientist. But how can you turn that down.

 

Erica: Mm I’ve been with a few women after Callie. I don’t know about a type. And I don’t know about being bi. I just went straight to gay despite having been with men. Not like Callie though. Apparently she’s bi anything. Speaking of...Top or bottom?

 

Arizona: Bottom

 

Erica: Top

 

Arizona: Do you wanna get out of here?

 

Erica: Like you wouldn’t believe. 


End file.
